


Оставь на память о себе немного звездной пыли

by julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney Princess Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Оби-Ван Кеноби обладает довольно своеобразной способностью: он привлекает всевозможных животных. Некоторые из них хотят поднять ему настроение, некоторые просят его о помощи, а некоторых просто успокаивает его присутствие. И что бы ни произошло, они всегда будут рядом с ним.Или Оби-Ван Кеноби — диснеевская принцесса.





	Оставь на память о себе немного звездной пыли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just leave me your stardust to remember you by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550904) by [stonefreeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreeak/pseuds/stonefreeak). 



> От автора:  
> Название взято из текста песни «Boats and Birds» группы Gregory and the Hawk.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Вот [эта милая песня](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge3cf-AEZEs).  
> Перевод доступен на [фанфиксе](http://fanfics.me/fic118257) и [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7058798).

Квай-Гону потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы _действительно_ заметить, что у его падавана есть некоторая… особенность. Она не была похожа ни на одно проявление Силы, когда-либо виденное Квай-Гоном. А за неимением подходящего названия он просто считал, что Оби-Ван каким-то особым образом заполняет пространство вокруг себя своими эмоциями.

И совсем не так, как другие чувствительные к Силе люди, которые слишком уж влияют на эмоции окружающих, всё было как-то... по-другому. Кажется, будто легкая, почти незаметная аура окружает его тело. И это совсем не похоже на эмоции — которые джедаи могут улавливать — нечувствительных к Силе людей, а скорее на...

Нет, всё же Квай-Гон не мог это объяснить. Он довольно долго пытался выяснить, в чём же дело: он спрашивал других мастеров-джедаев, но практически никто из них вообще не понимал, о чём он говорит.

— Один из лучших мастеров Живой Силы ты, Квай-Гон. Чувствуешь, что другие не могут.

— Вы тоже что-то чувствуете, мастер Йода?

— Чувствую я это. Слабое и нечёткое.

Что и привело Квай-Гона к простому выводу: Оби-Ван обладает довольно своеобразной способностью проецировать свои эмоции в Живую Силу.

В первый раз он заметил нечто странное сразу же после того, как они с Оби-Ваном посмотрели документальный фильм о старых джедайских храмах (на самом деле фильм выбирал Оби-Ван, а не Квай-Гон). Оби-Ван тогда сидел рядом, прижавшись к боку Квай-Гона, излучая вокруг себя умиротворение и удовлетворенность. Казалось, эти чувства заполнили всю квартиру, и Квай-Гон понял, что они успокаивают и расслабляют его.

И как только он это осознал, то не смог уже больше не замечать.

Он видел, как всевозможные маленькие зверьки буквально притягиваются к ним. Как приходят, прося помощи, больные и раненые животные.

И... как они приносят всё, что угодно: маленькие кусочки мяса, фрукты и орехи, цветы или просто красивые камушки — и отдают Оби-Вану всякий раз, когда тот напуган, или волнуется, или просто грустит.

И каждый раз в глазах Оби-Вана можно было заметить бесконечное восхищение, когда он смотрел на Квай-Гона, будто они приходят из-за _него_ , а не из-за самого мальчика.

И конечно же, восхищение и трепет Оби-Вана, в свою очередь, влияли на животных: они чувствовали благоговение перед ним. Да, множество существ искали помощи у Квай-Гона на протяжении всей его жизни, но ещё никогда всё это не происходило _таким образом_.

К сожалению, каждая попытка осторожно объяснить Оби-Вану, что они приходят к _нему_ , а не к Квай-Гону, терпела неудачу.

— Вы — удивительный, учитель, — сказал Оби-Ван, улыбаясь маленькому мохнатому зверьку — денигану, полагал Квай-Гон, — который только что принёс ему очень красивый и, возможно, очень ценный камень красного цвета.

Квай-Гон только поднял бровь и спросил:

— И почему это я удивительный? — как бы ни было приятно видеть обожающий взгляд своего ученика, Квай-Гон скорее предпочел бы, если бы он на самом деле имел под собой хоть какое-то основание.

— Вы настолько сильны в Живой Силе, что животные находят нас, чтобы подарить вам что-нибудь или просто попросить помощи!

Квай-Гону боролся с желанием просто закрыть лицо руками и громко рассмеяться: мальчик совсем ничего не знает о себе.

— Мне бы хотелось обратить твое внимание на тот факт, падаван мой, что подарки они отдают _тебе_ , а не мне.

Оби-Ван только удивлённо посмотрел на него, а затем обратил свой взгляд на денигана, подпрыгивающего от нетерпения и подталкивающего камушек к нему.

Оби-Ван осторожно протянул руку и взял камушек. Дениган что-то защебетал, и радость Квай-Гона можно уже было почти попробовать на вкус, как вдруг её затмила радость _Оби-Вана_. Его улыбка яркая, как солнце, — Квай-Гон смотрел на него и ничего не мог поделать с этим.

Квай-Гон наблюдал, как его падаван благодарно гладит денигана, а затем тот ушел, и Оби-Ван опять повернулся к Квай-Гону:

— Учитель, как вы думаете, они хотят порадовать меня, потому что им кажется, что это будет приятно вам?

Квай-Гону хотелось расплакаться, но он просто рассмеялся и притянул к себе Оби-Вана, чтобы обнять его. _Мальчик рано или поздно поймёт._

Оказалось, красный камешек — это ребендит, причем достаточно крупный, чтобы стоить целое состояние. Не то чтобы Оби-Ван знал об этом, он просто подвесил камень на кожаный шнурок и проносил его всю жизнь, будто ничего особенного в этом и не было. А Квай-Гон понял: до конца своих дней он будет опасаться, что его падавана похитят или ограбят из-за этого камня.

***

В маленькой шкатулке в квартире Оби-Вана лежит браслет. Он сделан из всяких безделушек: в основном из камешков, которые животные приносили ему, когда он был падаваном. Он сделал из них браслет и подарил его своему учителю.

Раньше браслет висел на запястье Квай-Гона. А теперь он лежит в маленькой шкатулке, потому что Квай-Гон умер- _умер- **умер**_.

Он был мужественным на похоронах, пока горел погребальный костер. Он пытался держать себя в руках, отпустить свое горе в Силу и скрыть свою скорбь, пока он не сможет поговорить с целителем в Храме. 

Но потом…

Набуанский солнечный ястреб — великолепная птица с перьями красного, оранжевого и золотого цвета — приземлился ему на плечо. Он что-то ворковал ему на ухо и тёрся головой о лицо и волосы.

Оби-Ван слышал вздохи набуанцев в толпе, но он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём, кроме мягких перьев, скользящих по его коже.

Он нежно гладил птицу снова и снова — пока, наконец, не почувствовал, что слёзы медленно скользят по его щекам. Ястреб снова заворковал и осторожно потянул его за волосы клювом.

Ему стало легче. Тогда он думал, что это Живая Сила так прощается с его учителем, но...

Ничего не прекратилось и в последующие месяцы. Всё было так же, как и раньше. Животные всех видов по-прежнему находят его, приносят ему подарки, когда он печален, сворачиваются рядом с ним, воркуют и дают себя погладить.

Теперь-то Оби-Ван понимает, что Квай-Гон всегда пытался ему сказать. Они действительно приходили к _нему_ — хотя Оби-Ван и не понимает почему — а не к его учителю.

И в своей квартире, пока Энакин — _его падаван_ — спит, Оби-Ван снова плачет, бережно сжимая браслет.

***

За те годы, что Энакин провёл рядом с Оби-Ваном в качестве падавана, он узнал несколько интересных вещей о своем учителе. И самым странным и забавным из всего этого было то, что иногда — и Энакин не знает почему — всякого рода животные хотят подойти поближе к Оби-Вану и либо прижаться к нему, либо подарить ему что-нибудь.

Красный камушек, который его мастер носит на шее, — это, по-видимому, один из таких подарков. Энакин иногда брал его, когда был совсем ещё ребенком, чтобы понаблюдать, как солнечные лучи проходят сквозь камушек, заставляя его сиять, и как мир, кажется, просто купается в красном сиянии, когда солнце попадает на камень под _особым_ углом.

Да и в целом всё это было довольно забавно и весело. Однажды Энакин даже спросил мастера Винду, научится ли _он_ привлекать животных точно так же, когда станет мастером, но мастер Винду только посмеялся — странное и редкое зрелище — и объяснил, что это такая совершенно уникальная способность Оби-Вана: притягивать к себе всевозможных маленьких зверьков.

Услышанное тогда очень сильно расстроило юного Энакина, и он решил просто подшучивать над учителем по этому поводу так часто и так много, насколько это было возможно.

По мнению Энакина, падаван, который вместе с учителем шутит над таким вот «даром», — это просто замечательно.

***

А вот когда маленькие друзья Оби-Вана оказались _полезными_ , Энакин был не единственным, кто очень сильно удивился.

Кто же знал, что дерезианские снежные вороны — отличные шпионы?

***

Оби-Ван полагал, что на Татуине будет одиноко. Что будет только он один на один со всеми своими ошибками, да Люк, за которым он будет наблюдать издалека. Но вместо этого…

У него есть банты, которые зовут его, которые требуют, чтобы он был рядом с ними, которые хотят, чтобы он обнимал и гладил их. Банты, которые просят его о помощи, когда приходит время для рождения телят; банты, что пересекают пустыню, кажется, неделями, чтобы прийти к пещерам, где они могут прятаться до тех пор, пока их детям не придет время появиться на свет.

Это чудо — держать на руках новорождённую банту, а ощущение того, что ему доверяют такие вещи...

Похоже, теперь банты — его семья. Единственная семья, которая у него теперь есть с тех пор... С тех пор.

Но даже теперь он всё ещё скорбит. Сезонные встречи с бантами помогают, но даже в этом случае ему так же больно. Он наблюдает, как растёт Люк, и следит, чтобы тот был в безопасности. Он иногда помогает ему и его родственникам, например, когда небольшая стая вомп-крыс атаковала ферму Ларсов, а Люк — храбрый, глупый мальчик — изо всех сил пытался помочь взрослым отбиться от них.

Да... вомп-крысы. Ужасные существа по большей части, ему довелось убить их немало (их смерть не напрасна, так как их мясо — хороший источник белка), прежде чем внезапно... ну, словом, он очень удивился, когда к нему домой пришла самка с целым выводком. И она явно пришла не для того, чтобы сражаться, она просто пищит что-то, и это звучит — даже смешно — как приветствие, а затем она и её семья остаётся, чтобы мирно поселиться в большой дыре на заднем дворе.

Впрочем, откуда у него задний двор, он ведь живёт в пустыне, правда?

А детеныши вомп-крыс снуют туда-сюда — из дома и на улицу — в своё удовольствие, и даже после того, как они выросли, они остаются. Поэтому вскоре на заднем дворе — который на самом деле не задний двор — у него живет целая стая крыс. И примерно тогда же он замечает, что вокруг больше не околачиваются люди Джаббы.

Крайт-дракон — еще один больший сюрприз. Ведь он привык к более мелким животным, ну или к крупным, но травоядным, которые тянулись к нему в течение долгих лет его жизни, но... Когда он вспомнил про Богу, в груди у него защемило. Они не так уж много времени были знакомы, но между ними была какая-то связь. Ему так жаль, что пришлось оставить её на Утапау. Если бы он смог вернуться к ней, он бы это сделал, но... Бога никогда не сможет жить на Татуине: здесь слишком неподходящий климат.

Он постарался думать о чём-нибудь другом: до него уже добрались несколько довольно крупных и зубастых животных. И, возможно, крайт-дракон в итоге не должен был стать чем-то слишком уж неожиданным.

Крайт-дракон оказался крупной самкой, которая, можно сказать, взяла его под свое крыло. Она теперь «учит» его охотиться — и она быстро понимает, что у него просто идеально получается имитировать звук призыва крайт-дракона.

«Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, малыш, только позови меня», — будто говорит она.

Нет, оказалось, что на Татуине не так уж и одиноко, как он считал раньше.

Времена года меняются — хотя на Татуине они не особенно отличаются друг от друга, — и всевозможные существа, что живут рядом с ним, стареют так же, как и он. Постепенно старые друзья умирают, и несмотря на то что самой первой вомп-крысы и её детенышей давно нет в живых, стая до сих пор живет рядом с его домом. Он даёт имена молодым и скорбит по ним, когда они не возвращаются с охоты.

Банты в стаде тоже потихоньку сменяют друг друга, но не так быстро. Ведь банты живут намного дольше, чем вомп-крысы.

И однажды, когда прошло почти шестнадцать лет с тех пор, как Оби-Ван поселился на Татуине, когда мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби стал Беном Кеноби, сумасшедшим стариком из пустыни, он слышит эхо зова крайт-дракона, летящее над дюнами, и он понимает, что случилось.

Он отвечает: «Я иду, пожалуйста, дождись меня, я уже иду».

Он приходит вовремя. Самка крайт-дракона, та самая, что когда-то давно учила его, что отказалась от всех имён, которые он пытался ей дать, умирает. Она лежит на земле — её дыхание поверхностное и слабое.

Она громко и раскатисто рокочет, пока он гладит её по морде, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, умирает.

Он издает рёв, горюя по ней, — так, как она научила его, когда весь её выводок умер несколько лет назад, — и возвращается обратно в свой домик.

А вомп-крысы из стаи, что живут возле дома, по очереди приходят к нему в течение следующих нескольких недель — кажется, что они просто не хотят оставлять его одного хотя бы на время.

***

Дом Старого Бена сильно отличается от того, что Люк представлял себе. И не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что вомп-крысы вбегают и выбегают через двери, засыпая песком всё вокруг.

И всё стало казаться ещё более странным, когда Люк увидел стадо бант, живущих неподалеку от дома. Ведь банты и вомп-крысы, как правило, не живут в согласии... И вомп-крысы обычно не _сворачиваются клубком у людей на руках_.

Люк вдруг понимает, что он удивлённо глазеет на то, как маленькая — вероятно, очень молодая — вомп-крыса взбирается на колени Старого Бена и пищит ему что-то, пока тот не начинает гладить ее.

Это... на самом деле довольно трудно слушать, что говорит Старый Бен, и не потому, что он рассказывает что-то неинтересное — Люк может слушать, как Старый Бен рассказывает о джедаях и его отце, вечно — а потому, что он видит, как вомп-крысы трутся об его ноги. И Люк почти уверен, что одна из них собирается укусить его рано или поздно.

— Не волнуйся, Люк. Все эти вомп-крысы выросли здесь, они не нападут на тебя. Или любого другого человека, если на то пошло. Они живут здесь, присматривают за стадом бант и охотятся на хищников, которые пытаются напасть на него.

Люк удивлен. _Каким-то образом_ Старый Бен сделал так, что колония вомп-крыс и стадо бант живут в согласии.

— Надо бы выпить что-нибудь: сегодня жарко, — говорит Старый Бен, готовясь подняться. — Вот, держи Серамуса, он становится немного грустным, если не получает свою ежедневную порцию ласки.

Вот так и получилось, что теперь Люк сидит с молодой вомп-крысой на коленях, тщательно поглаживая её мех и надеясь, что та не нападёт на него.

И ещё есть... что-то... что-то такое в Старом Бене, что дарит Люку ощущение безопасности, что говорит ему: Бену можно доверять. Люди в Мос-Эспе могут судачить, что он сумасшедший, — и, может быть, так и есть — из-за _вопм-крыс_ — но на самом деле есть в нём что-то такое... тёплое и успокаивающее, даже когда Бен выглядит грустным, будто вся Галактика лежит на его плечах.

И если бы только было возможно, Люк хотел хотя бы немного помочь ему нести это бремя. Хотя бы самую малость.

***

Вейдер смотрит на одежду на полу — это всё, что осталось от Оби-Вана Кеноби.

Трус _сдался_. Поднял свой меч в приветствии Шии-Чо и _позволил_ себя убить. Как он только посмел позволить Вейдеру убить себя? Вот так просто?

Вейдер прочесал всю Галактику за эти два десятилетия, ища своего бывшего учителя. Он искал его, чтобы наконец отомстить за Мустафар, за Падме... Конечно, Оби-Ван отобрал у него ещё и _это_.

Что ж, повстанцы сбежали со Звезды Смерти, как и планировалось. Следящее устройство, спрятанное на корабле, приведёт Империю прямо к остальной части Сопротивления.

Вейдер опять смотрит на одежду. Какой-то металлический отблеск привлекает его внимание.

Ну конечно же, световой меч Оби-Вана. Он наклоняется вниз, но как только он берёт меч, то замечает, что в складках одежды поблёскивает что-то красное. Он протягивает руку и берёт заинтересовавший его предмет.

Подвеска его бывшего учителя, которую тот с любовью носил всё то время, что Вейдер знал его.

Световой меч и подвеска — вот и всё, что остаётся в Галактике от Оби-Вана Кеноби.

***

Когда Энакин Скайуокер умирает, он в первый раз в жизни смотрит на сына своими собственными глазами, а ещё он сжимает в руке подвеску с драгоценным камнем красного цвета. 


End file.
